paw_patrol_relation_shipfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase
Chase & Rocky is a friendship between Chase and Rocky. 'Canon Trivia' Season 1 * In "Pups and the Snow Monster" Chase is amazed at Rocky's snowman. * In "Pups Pit Crew" Chase and Rocky are first responders for the first time. * In"Pups Fight Fire", Chase and Rocky were more curious then the other pups if Marshall as the fastest fire pup or not. * In "Pups Save the Bunnies" Chase and Rocky along with Zuma were playing a game with Ryder of who can catch the frisbee first. When Chase made a sneak move by running up the slide to grab it, Rocky said, "Woah! Nice move, Chase". * Later when Marshall wipes out in the elevator, Chase and Rocky are in a very awkward position together because Marshall is standing on top of Chase and Chase's head is pushed onto Rocky's back paws and Rocky's entire body was in an odd position and also with an odd facial expression. * In "Pup-Tacular" Skye and Zuma are on a mission with Ryder and Rubble and Marshall were going to check on their trucks which leaves just Chase and Rocky standing close to each other. Rocky then asks Chase what does he want to do and Chase doesn't know. After that, Katie calls and asks Chase or Rocky if they want to be in the puptacular contest and Rocky didn't want to because that means he has to take a bath, so Chase decided to do it instead. Next Chase encouraged Rocky to go with him to see Katie and he promised him he will not get wet and that's when Rocky agreed to go and they share a laugh together in the elevator while they talk. * In "Pups Save a Pool Day", While Ryder was talking to Chase and Rocky, Rocky was looking at Chase wearing Skye's bathing cap and looks surprised. Then when Rocky asks Chase if he is ready, he also asks Chase about him wearing Skye's bathing cap * In "Pups Save a Hoedown",Chase and Rocky were racing together by seeing who can push the barrels the fastest until they were interrupted by a runaway cow. * Later after that, after Ryder called the pups to the lookout, Chase and Rocky are balancing on rolling barrels while saying "yee-haw" and then ran together to the lookout * In "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt", Chase and Rocky were working on painting easter eggs and Chase told Rocky through his megaphone about his eggs looking nice and it startled Rocky. Chase apologized and said he got too overly "eggcited" in which Rocky says "wah wah wah" and they both laugh. * Later in the episode when Rocky tried to escape from the Eagle, he slipped from a very high altitude and was falling, Chase quickly threw his net out and saved Rocky from falling to a severe injury or even worse. * In "Pups Save a Toof", When Ryder brings up Chase going to the dentist, Chase was terrified and hid behind Rocky. * In "Pups Take the Cake", Chase was helping and guiding Rocky gently grab the lookout cake with his truck. Season 2 * In "Pups Save the Parade", Rocky was the only one that wanted Chase to look at his parade float. Chase thought it was awesome and Rocky was happy to hear that and thanked Chase. * In "Pups Save the Beavers", near the end of the episode, Chase invites Rocky to join him in the pool and get wet but it was very obvious what Rocky's answer was. * In "Pups Save a Herd", Chase was practicing his herd skills and when he saw Rocky drop tennis balls, Chase tried to help by herding the tennis balls but ended badly because Rocky ended up slipping on the balls and Marshall accidentally sprayed him as well and then Rocky fell in a large bucket of water that Marshall was using to wash his fire truck. Chase took the blame and was very sad that he can't even herd the simplest things. Rocky and Marshall were worried so they ran to Ryder to tell him that Chase needs help. * Later after that, Ryder calls the pups to the lookout and Chase decided to herd the pups to the elevator. Rocky tries to bring Chase's confidence back up by saying, "Hey Chase, good pup herding". But when Marshall wipes out in the elevator, it messes up Chase's herding and he gets depressed and Rocky looks sad too because of Chase being sad. * During the herding competition Rocky was confident that Chase was going to win. Rocky said "The trick is herding Marley. If he can herd him, I know Chase can win". * In "Pups Save an Ace", Ryder needed Chase and Rocky to use as much light as they can for Ace and Skye to land safely and Rocky includes himself in Chase's catchphrase when Chase says "Chase..." And Rocky says, "And Rocky..." then they both say, "...are on the case" * In "Pups Save a Wedding", on the last scene when Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al and Emma and Corny got married, the pups said awww, but Chase was about to cry and had tears coming out of his eyes and Rocky noticed and asked him if he was alright and Chase responds by claiming he had something in his eye and Rocky gives him a big smile. * In "Pups and the Mischievous Kittens", Chase and Rocky were swinging the jump rope together so Marshall, Rubble, and Skye can jump together. * In "Pups Save Skye", looking at Rocky's facial expressions in the lookout, he may have been bothered that Chase kept bringing up Skye and his eagerness to find her. Season 3 * In "Pups Save a Lucky Collar", at the beginning of the episode, the pups were racing each other to the finish line and Chase and Rocky were way ahead of the others the entire time. * In "Pups Save Friendship Day", When Chases police car has flat tires, Rocky arrives and changes his flat tires. Rocky also said, "Green means we'll get you go, go going soon, Chase." * In "Pups Save Three Little Pigs", After Rocky fell into mud from trying to push a pig from a gate, he was told from Ryder that he needs a bath and Rocky said, "You'll have to get me first", and Chase is the one that chased down Rocky trying to get him. * In "Pups Save a Film Festival", Chase and Rocky are filming a skit for the pups film festival. Rocky was the camera man and Chase was the director. * In "Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips", Chase and Rocky were in charge of guarding Mayor Goodway's tulips all night. They tried to stop Garbie from eating the tulips, they tried to find out how Garbie kept coming back and who kept destroying the tulips, they fell asleep together from Chases officer bear, and they both chased and scared away Mayor Humdinger's kittens. * In "Pups Get Growing", Rocky was covered in tomato sauce and when he was standing next to Chase, he shook off all the tomato sauce onto Chase. Season 4 * In "Mission Paw: Quest for the Crown", Rocky praises Chase on protecting the crown by saying, "Great job, Chase! Nobody's gonna take the real thing when you're watching it." * Later in the episode when Ryder tells the pups Chase is missing, Rocky was worried and said "oh no!" in a worried tone. * Later after that, Rocky was the one that found Chase through his radar scanner and was excited and tells Ryder that he found him. * In "Pups Save the Flying Food", Chase uses his net to catch a falling drone and Rocky compliments him by saying "Nice catch Chase!". * Later after that near the end of the episode, Chase, Rubble, Marshall, and Rocky save a falling pig by having it fall into a cream pie pool, and Rocky only compliments Chase by saying, "Chase, you did it!" * In "Pups Party with Bats", Rocky makes Chase's drone into a bat drone to attract bats and lure them out of adventure bay. * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus", When the pups find out from Ryder that they have to go in the water to save a pineapple to be apart of the Sea Patrol, all of the pups are excited but Rocky for some reason looks at Chase with a worried face. * Later in the episode, Rocky looks depressed that he is the only one not an official Sea Patrol member and when Ryder gives Chase and Skye orders to patrol the beach, Rocky looks at Chase with an affectionate smile while Chase is talking and then when Chase says "come on Skye", Rocky looks depressed again. * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark", Ryder has Chase go with Rocky in his under water transport to see if the Shark was real or not. Chase and Rocky discover that the shark is a robot and when Chase struggles to say that it's the catastrophe crew due to the constant sneezing, Rocky finishes his sentence. * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier", Chase said it was a really quiet day at the beach and Rocky responds near by saying it sure is. Rocky was also wagging his tail a lot when Chase arrived to his artwork. Rocky also told Chase that he was just trying to stay cool by drawing a snowman because it was so hot. After they see Marshall's painting, Rocky then asks Chase if he was going to make something for the art show. * In "Pups Save Luke Stars", Marshall is about to crash in the elevator and Chase sings "look out", then Rocky comes and stands extremely close to Chase and sings "look out" too. Season 5 * In "Pups Save an Underground Chicken", When Marshall wipes out in the elevator, Chase is laying on top of Rocky. * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Their Pirated Sea Patroller", The pups arrived to the pier to put the faris wheel together and Chase and Rocky were together ready to screw it on the long poles. * In "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties", Chase and Rocky were the only pups in the train together doing an investigation and finding clues as to what happened to the royal kitties and the train. When Rocky's scanning police tool found evidence of kitten fur, Chase complimented him saying "good police work Rocky", and Rocky smiled back at him. * In "Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways", the pups were playing freeze tag and when Rocky attempted to unfreeze Rubble, Chase (who was it) came and stood right in between them, and then instead of Rocky trying to unfreeze Rubble, he instead wanted a high five from Chase which caused Rocky to be frozen too. * In "Pups Save the Fizzy Pickles" Chase helped Rocky get down a cliff by having him use Chase's winch to get Rocky down to Mr. Porter. Season 6 * In "Pups Save a Cow", Rocky explains to Chase what "gear teeth" are. * In "Pups Save the Honey", Chase and Rocky are together the whole time with Ryder to find out who stole the honey. * In "Pups Save the Yoga Goats", Chase and Rocky work together to look for the lost yoga goats. * In "Mighty Pups, Super Paws: When Super Kitties Attack", Chase and Rocky play together for a moment pretending they are mighty pups again when Chase was sliding down on a cart pretending to go super speed and Rocky runs in front of Chase and pushes him back saying "Ah, look at me, I'm super strong!". Specials * In "Mighty Pups", Chase was really down about being a terrible leader and messing up a lot, and Rocky walks to him trying to go off of what Marshall said by telling him it's just time for plan B. Then when Chase's plan B was to have someone else be leader, Rocky looked sad. * Later, when the Lookout was heading into space, Chase asked Rocky if his energy tools come with a tool belt and Rocky said, "they do now!", and Chase complimented him saying "good work Rocky" * Then after that when Chase found the meteor, he again called on Rocky to get it out and get rid of it. Miscellaneous trivia * Chase and Rocky are both the closest to Marshall. * Rocky is Chase's 2nd best friend after Marshall. * Chase is Rocky's 2nd best friend while Zuma and Marshall are his best friends. * Rocky does seem to be closer to Chase than Chase is to Rocky. * It may seem odd but sometimes Rocky seems to glance at Chase's mouth or muzzle when one of them are talking according to a few pictures in the gallery. Unknown what Rocky is thinking there. * Chase always compliments Rocky on a lot of things and Rocky is always excited as a result. 'Fandom' * There are a lot of stories of Chase and Rocky on pages like Wattpad or Fanfiction. It is a pretty popular pairing in different pages. It also has a couple of Fan-Arts. * There are YouTube videos of paw patrol fans pairing Chase and Rocky together as a tribute or having them as best friends forever and it is well liked by those people that like the two pups. Pairings with Rocky ]] ]] ]] ]] Pairings with Chase ]] ]] ]] ]] Gallery Category:Chase Category:Rocky Category:PAW Patrol Member Category:Boy x boy Category:Male X Male Category:Friendship Category:Friends